Irony
by Seblak
Summary: Jika saja waktu bisa terulang, aku memilih untuk tenggelam bersamamu saja.


**Yak. Saya kembali. Eaaaaa.**

 **Duh, karena kebanyakan baca penpiktion yang bikin ngefeels, jadinya pengen ikutan bikin juga. ok, saya yakin kok penpiktion ini kebanyakan kurangnya. silahkan dikomentari dengan teknik bahasa apapun, sepuasnya.**

 **Kali ini yang dibawakan AKKG. itu loh... pairing dari anime kapal-kapalan besutan KADOKAWA itu. Yak, AKKG juga pairing yang lumayan saya favoritkan. terimakasih untuk para author yang selama ini menulis menggunakan pairing tersebut, saya menjadi dapat ilham. terimakasih, sekali lagi. *nangis lebay***

 **Ok deh, kalau begitu nggak usah lama-lama lagi. Selamat membaca!**

* * *

 **update** :

 **Yak, ini dia kolom reviews! dan sekarang disini reviews yang ada akan dibalas, yeyyyyyyyyy. reviews kalian sungguh berarti, ai lop yu so mach al *seketika dibakar massa***

 **Gasian Gaond** Hahaha. oke, deh. terimakasih untuk reviewnya. baiklah, kekurangannya bakal daku catat dan semoga bisa menjadi pengembangan :'v

 **Katzius** Sipp! tak apa, yang penting Katzius-san sudah datang! mwahahaha! oke deh, semoga bisa bikin penpik lagi :'v ide lagi ilangggg AAAAAAAA /digampar/ btw, terimakasih ya Katzius-san sudah mereview! lapyuuu /dibakar/

 **FellandaJaeger** Oh, hai! T-terimakasih banyak xD ya, silahkan ditunggu untuk karyaku selanjutnya xD HAHAHAHA! /slapped

* * *

 _Kancolle bukan punya saya, plis. saya mah cuman tukang delusi doang._

* * *

" _Akagi-san... Jika kau selamat itu tidak apa... Aku akan pergi duluan, aku akan menunggu giliranmu disana."_

.

.

.

.

Akagi menyelesaikan latihannya ketika langit sudah mulai memerah, tanda sore. Ia lalu menaruh busur dan anak panahnya ketempat semula, dan tak sengaja melihat busur dan anak panah lain yang tengah mengantung diatas dinding. Ia pun menghembuskan napas pelan, berat. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar Dojo.

Waktu berjalan begitu lamban, semenjak Kaga tenggelam. Dunia Akagi terasa runtuh, hancur sekali. Berhari-hari ia menangis didalam kamarnya. Begitu juga dengan tangannya yang sudah terlalu sering menonjoki tembok kamarnya karena kesal, kecewa. Ia mati-matian mempertahankan akal sehatnya, karena ditinggali oleh orang yang sangat berarti baginya, Kaga. Hatinya teriris, pedih sekali.

"Beratnya..." Gumam Akagi pelan. Pandangannya kosong, pikirannya jauh menerawang. Laut nampak begitu tenang. Angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Entah apa yang membawanya, ia sekarang sudah berada di dermaga. Tempat dimana ia dan Kaga sering mengobrol bersama.

"Kaga-san..." Akagi menunduk. Ia pun duduk dan menggoyangkan kedua kakinya didalam air. Ia mulai kembali mengingat detik-detik terakhir dimana Kaga tenggelam, seperti ditelan bumi. Masuk kedalam gelapnya lautan yang luas dan tak berujung.

Sekarang, Akagi merasakan yang namanya tidak punya semangat hidup. Semuanya terasa sia-sia. Tak ada lagi Kaga yang selalu menemaninya kemana pun ia pergi. Tidak ada lagi Kaga yang selalu makan bersamanya. Tidak ada lagi Kaga yang selalu menemaninya berlatih. Tidak ada Kaga yang selalu menjadi temannya mengobrol dan mencurahkan seluruh keluhannya.

"Kenapa aku menyelamati rekanku saja tak bisa!" Emosi Akagi kembali naik. Pandangannya berubah menjadi tajam, alis matanya bertaut.

"Aku ini _flagship_ macam apa?!" Akagi mencengkram kepalanya. Sepertinya air matanya akan tumpah.

"Kenapa aku begitu lemah..." Akagi terisak. Air matanya mulai berjatuhan membasahi pipinya. _Mulai lagi..._

"Kaga-san..." Ia kembali menyerukan nama rekannya itu. Tak rela menerima kenyataan bahwa rekannya sudah tertelan oleh lautan dan menjadi bangkai dibawah sana. Entah kenapa, rasanya sakit sekali.

"Aku ini payah ya?" kata Akagi. Ia menghapus air matanya dan memandang jauh kedalam lautan. Seakan-akan berpikir bahwa Kaga sedang berdiri disampingnya, mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya.

"Apa kau menungguku disana?" kata Akagi lagi dengan suara parau.

"Kau pasti menungguku, ya..."

Pandangannya pun kembali menjadi kosong. Ia pun menghembuskan nafasnya kembali. Berat. Nafasnya berat.

"Kaga-san,"

"Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

 **WAKKKSSS! Pendek amat :'')))))**

 **Iya deh, saya emang lagi kehabisan ide. Suer, mau bikin cerita panjang-panjang takut kesendat ditengah-tengah. mau bikin cerita pendek, takut entar kependekan. malah ide muncul-ilang-muncul-ilang mulu. Au ah. Bikin judul yang tragis-tragis juga susah :''v wakakakakakakakka *ketawa miris***

 **Kalau begitu, silahkan memberikan review kepada Yemi si anak baru ini. Saya yakin, bahwa dunia saya diwebsite ini masih akan terus berlanjut.**

 **Salam.**

 **13:23**

 **26/07/2015**


End file.
